Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. On a daily basis, users utilize different user devices (e.g., mobile phones, PDAs, computers, etc.) to perform various tasks (e.g., make phone calls, check emails, chat, log onto an internet service, etc.) User devices, such as those with touch screens and/or keypads, have a locking feature to avoid any accidental functioning and/or unauthorized use of the user device. The lock screen, however, requires additional time to unlock before accessing and using an application and/or a service that is run on the user device. There is a need, therefore, to increase the functionality of the user device while it is in an, at least in part, locked state.
Some Example Embodiments
Therefore, there is a need for an approach for increasing utility of a process for unlocking a user device while the device is in an, at least in part, locked state.
According to one embodiment, a method comprises causing, at least in part, a presentation of a first user interface associated with an, at least in part, locked state of a device. The method further comprises causing, at least in part, a rendering of at least a portion of a second user interface associated with the first user interface, wherein the second user interface is associated with one or more applications, one or more services, or a combination thereof. The method also comprises processing and/or facilitating a processing of one or more interactions with the first user interface, the at least a portion of the second user interface, or a combination thereof to cause, at least in part, a change of the device to an, at least in part, unlocked state.
According to another embodiment, an apparatus comprises at least one processor, and at least one memory including computer program code, the at least one memory and the computer program code configured to, with the at least one processor, cause, at least in part, the apparatus to cause, at least in part, a presentation of a first user interface associated with an, at least in part, locked state of a device. The apparatus is further caused to cause, at least in part, a rendering of at least a portion of a second user interface associated with the first user interface, wherein the second user interface is associated with one or more applications, one or more services, or a combination thereof. The apparatus is also caused to process and/or facilitate a processing of one or more interactions with the first user interface, the at least a portion of the second user interface, or a combination thereof to cause, at least in part, a change of the device to an, at least in part, unlocked state.
According to another embodiment, a computer-readable storage medium carries one or more sequences of one or more instructions which, when executed by one or more processors, cause, at least in part, an apparatus to cause, at least in part, a presentation of a first user interface associated with an, at least in part, locked state of a device. The apparatus is further caused to cause, at least in part, a rendering of at least a portion of a second user interface associated with the first user interface, wherein the second user interface is associated with one or more applications, one or more services, or a combination thereof. The apparatus is also caused to process and/or facilitate a processing of one or more interactions with the first user interface, the at least a portion of the second user interface, or a combination thereof to cause, at least in part, a change of the device to an, at least in part, unlocked state.
According to another embodiment, an apparatus comprises means for causing, at least in part, a presentation of a first user interface associated with an, at least in part, locked state of a device. The apparatus also comprises means for causing, at least in part, a rendering of at least a portion of a second user interface associated with the first user interface, wherein the second user interface is associated with one or more applications, one or more services, or a combination thereof. The apparatus further comprises means for causing to process and/or facilitate a processing of one or more interactions with the first user interface, the at least a portion of the second user interface, or a combination thereof to cause, at least in part, a change of the device to an, at least in part, unlocked state.
In addition, for various example embodiments of the invention, the following is applicable: a method comprising facilitating a processing of and/or processing (1) data and/or (2) information and/or (3) at least one signal, the (1) data and/or (2) information and/or (3) at least one signal based, at least in part, on (including derived at least in part from) any one or any combination of methods (or processes) disclosed in this application as relevant to any embodiment of the invention.
For various example embodiments of the invention, the following is also applicable: a method comprising facilitating access to at least one interface configured to allow access to at least one service, the at least one service configured to perform any one or any combination of network or service provider methods (or processes) disclosed in this application.
For various example embodiments of the invention, the following is also applicable: a method comprising facilitating creating and/or facilitating modifying (1) at least one device user interface element and/or (2) at least one device user interface functionality, the (1) at least one device user interface element and/or (2) at least one device user interface functionality based, at least in part, on data and/or information resulting from one or any combination of methods or processes disclosed in this application as relevant to any embodiment of the invention, and/or at least one signal resulting from one or any combination of methods (or processes) disclosed in this application as relevant to any embodiment of the invention.
For various example embodiments of the invention, the following is also applicable: a method comprising creating and/or modifying (1) at least one device user interface element and/or (2) at least one device user interface functionality, the (1) at least one device user interface element and/or (2) at least one device user interface functionality based at least in part on data and/or information resulting from one or any combination of methods (or processes) disclosed in this application as relevant to any embodiment of the invention, and/or at least one signal resulting from one or any combination of methods (or processes) disclosed in this application as relevant to any embodiment of the invention.
In various example embodiments, the methods (or processes) can be accomplished on the service provider side or on the mobile device side or in any shared way between service provider and mobile device with actions being performed on both sides.
For various example embodiments, the following is applicable: An apparatus comprising means for performing the method of any of the claims.
Still other aspects, features, and advantages of the invention are readily apparent from the following detailed description, simply by illustrating a number of particular embodiments and implementations, including the best mode contemplated for carrying out the invention. The invention is also capable of other and different embodiments, and its several details can be modified in various obvious respects, all without departing from the spirit and scope of the invention. Accordingly, the drawings and description are to be regarded as illustrative in nature, and not as restrictive.